Streaming media sent over various computer networks is increasingly popular. Maintaining such streaming is becoming a problem for the organizations providing and maintaining such networks. Streaming media has become an integral element of the “internet” experience through the significant availability of content from sites like YouTube, Netflix and many others. Streaming media content poses a significant load for the organizations that provide the networks for such content to be delivered. Moreover, these organizations have an interest in monitoring the quality of experience (QoE) provided through their network. In addition to the companies that provide the networks, the content producers and distributors are also interested in knowing how satisfied the end user is.
It would be desirable to estimate the impact of the delivery network on QoE of media sessions by implementing a model of human satisfaction used in the estimate.